User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 15
Alicia was happy about her party. Hugh Jr was nervous about going back to school. Ever since Lonnie dumping him, he had no real friends. He figures he'll make some soon. Later, at Hugh Jr's school... Hugh Jr couldn't get his locker open... Again. An upperclassman helped Hugh Jr with it. Upperclassman: You need help with that? He banged the locker and it opened. Hugh Jr: WOW! Thanks! And your name is? Upperclassman: The name's Chad. Hugh Jr: Nice to meet you Chad. Say... Would you like to come over after school? Chad: Sure! Several hours later... Hugh Jr went home excited. Lisa: Soooo. How was your day? Hugh Jr: I just met a new friend! His name is Chad and he's wicked cool! Lisa (in head): Cool? Cooler than science... I think not.. Lisa: I'd like to meet this Chad. Just then, Chad walked in. Hugh Jr: Oh, yeah.. Mom, I sorta invited him over... Chad: Sick place! I love what you've done here! Lisa: Thanks! But I wouldn't call it sick... Chad: Nah.. That just means it's cool! Read up on your slang, lady! Lisa looked miffed. Lady? How dare he speak to her like that... Hugh Jr: I'm gonna bring Chad UPSTAIRS so we can study... Lisa: Uh... Okay.. Lisa (in head): There's something not quite right about Chad.. I'm gonna figure out what that is! Meanwhile, upstairs: Chad: So this is your room, Hugh Jr... Hugh Jr: YEAH! I even have a "Secret" laboratory! Hugh Jr opened up the walk in closet. Chad: I say... Science is uncool! Hugh Jr looked shocked. Science runs in his family... It's not uncool. Hugh Jr: Well, I think it's super cool... My mom agrees too.. She's the original science genius! Chad: I see... Just then, Lisa came upstairs. She entered Hugh Jr's room. Lisa: Having fun in here, boys? Chad: We sure are! I have to call my dad for him to come pick me up... Lisa: Your dad? You don't wanna stay for dinner... Chad: Nah. Clyde insists I get home in time.. But what's the rush... I was actually going to hang out around town, anyways... Lisa was shocked. Not only does this kid call his dad by his first name... His dad's name is CLYDE, who was also LINCOLN'S best friend! If that's the same Clyde, I can't imagine his son turning out like THIS! Hugh Jr noticed Lisa's shocked expression. Hugh Jr: Mom what's wrong? Lisa: Ah.. Nothing.. We'll talk more later! Just then, Chad left. Lisa: Okay.. Now we can talk... That Chad's a bad influence! I can tell! Science has predicted it! Hugh Jr: Really? He's AMAZING! Despite him not liking science... But we don't HAVE to have everything in common, right? Lisa (in head): That's one reason I think he's a bad influence... He DOESN'T like science.... Lisa: I guess.... Moments later... Lisa had a plan to expose Chad for being a bad influence on Hugh Jr. She just didn't know how to do it... She went in her lab... She had created a new cloning machine... And with snips of Hugh Jr's hair, she could create a clone of him that will go up to Chad and Chad will think it's the real Hugh Jr and pressure him into things. Lisa would also put a microphone on the clone, so Lisa can hear everything they're saying... Lisa (in head): Now to distract the regular Hugh Jr.... Lucky for Lisa, Hugh Jr looked under-the weather... Hugh Jr: Ugghh. I don't think I can go to school tomorrow... Lisa smirked to herself. Lisa: What's wrong??? Do you need some first aid! Dr. Mom is on the case! Hugh Jr: Nah.. Just some allergies... Hugh Jr then puked on the floor. Hugh Jr: Okay.. A bit more than allergies... Lisa: Okay... YOU stay in bed... Your dad can take care of you. He doesn't have any classes. I however, have tons of medical work to do... Hugh Jr: Okay.. He then went to his bed. Lisa then went back to her lab. Lisa: The clone should be here in about... The machine released the Hugh Jr clone, with a microphone and camera attached to his tie. It was VERY subtle, so Chad won't suspect anything.. Lisa laughed maniacally. Lisa: PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!! Lisa: Okay.. Clone, go to Hugh Jr's school and contact Chad. When you see him, talk to him. If Chad pressures you or anything... Report back to me! Hugh Jr clone: YES MOM! Lisa: Mom! Adorable.. Ahem. I trust you! Meanwhile, at school. Chad was waiting by the lockers. The Hugh Jr clone walked in shortly. Hugh Jr clone: What's up, Chad? Chad: HUGH JR, my man! I say, you're looking sharp! Hugh Jr clone: Thanks! The bell rang. Hugh Jr clone: I'd better get to class... Chad: NAH! Class is for nerds! Hang here with me! Lisa heard that... She KNEW Chad was a bad influence! Though she wanted to see where this goes... Hugh Jr clone: Sure... I've got nothing better to do... Lisa: Thank goodness it's just a clone, otherwise the real Hugh Jr would be in serious trouble for cutting school... Moments later... the clone and Chad ended up at the Loud's chocolate restaurant. Chad opened the door of the restaurant. Chad: Now... I say we shoplift this joint! Find anything chocolaty and eat it all! Lisa gulped. This was her SIBLING's restaurant! She noticed from the camera that Lynn and Lola were guarding the sweets... Lisa: That Chad can't get far! Chad: Hello, lovely ladies... May we have a tour in the sweet room? Lola: AND who might YOU be? Chad: The name's Chad! You? Lola: I'm Lola... YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!! Lynn: If you are trying to steal our precious layers of fudge... I WON'T HAVE IT! Chad: This may be harder than I thought... He then sprayed a bottle of hand-lotion that was in his jacket on Lynn and Lola. Lynn & Lola (in unison): MY EYES!!!! Chad chuckled evilly. Chad: Perfect! Hugh Jr, you take one end, I'll take the other! The Hugh Jr clone just stood there recording everything. He then left the restaurant and headed back home. He went into Lisa's lab. Lisa: I see you got everything! Hugh Jr clone: I sure did! Lisa: EXCELLENT! Lisa then got the microphone and camera off the clone's tie and then put it into her computer. Lisa then disposed of the Hugh Jr clone in her unwanted materials, so no one would suspect anything. Hugh Jr, looking and sounding better, went into Lisa's room. Hugh Jr: I'm feeling MUCH better mom! Lisa: That's good! I have something to show you though... She opened up the file of the recording of Chad. Lisa: This I think you should see.. It's of your little friend, Chad. Hugh Jr watched the tape. It shocked him. Hugh Jr: Waaaiit.. So that CHAD... Think he can influence me, eh? But wait... I was sick in bed... How in the world did you record him, though? Lisa grinned sheepishly. Lisa: Well.. I may have used a cloning machine... Hugh Jr: You used a cloning machine? Lisa continued grinning sheepishly. Lisa: Did I say cloning machine? Hugh Jr: Yes mom, you did.. You cloned me, though? That's cool.. Yet a little underhanded... Lisa: YES! I'd admit it... So you're not mad? Hugh Jr: I know you were looking out for me... Very wise. Lisa: Well, I am definitely that! Category:Blog posts